Our Perfect Disease
by Queen0fYaoi
Summary: (A series of SasuNaru drabbles with plot.) Sasuke returns to Konoha but has completely lost his sight. Naruto threw a fit and offered Sasuke a place to stay. Sexual frustrations and angst ensues. Rated M for future sexual content and foul language.
1. Chapter 1

_Arrogant boy,_

_Love yourself so no one has to._

_They're better off without y__ou._

* * *

><p>Sasuke was blind.<p>

No one knew exactly how it happened but when Sasuke turned up at the gates of Konoha one day with blood dripping out of his eyes, they didn't have a choice but to take him to Konoha's hospital.

When Naruto found out, he was pissed.

"How the _FUCK_ did this happen?" Naruto shouted aggressively as he entered Sasuke's room.

Naruto spun around and faced Tsunade who was following closely behind. She looked like she wanted to punch him in the face.

"Sssshh! You'll wake him." Came Sakura's quiet hiss.

Naruto turned back around and saw Sakura sitting at Sasuke's bedside looking absolutely worn out.

It was an all too familiar sight, Except this time, Sasuke's eyes were bandaged and he looked completely wrecked.

Naruto's chest constricted painfully when his eyes landed on the pale figure on the bed.  
>He didn't dare go over to Sasuke's bedside because he knew that once he was there, he won't want to leave. So instead, Naruto stood at his place near the entrance of the room while Tsunade stalked past him and went over to Sasuke to check his vitals.<p>

"He's going to be fine, Naruto. Tsunade-sama stopped the bleeding and stabilised his condition." Sakura explained quietly. "He's going to be fine." She breathed with relief, mostly to herself than to anyone else.

Naruto knew that, of-course he knew that. After all, he did just make Tsunade recount the incident explicitly, but that didn't stop his heart from beating so hard against his chest that Naruto couldn't even _hear_ anything past the blood rushing through his ears.

"When will he wake up?" Naruto asked, still rooted to the spot near the door.

"Soon." Tsunade stated quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

_You can pull me under,  
>I will not come up for anyone<em>

* * *

><p>"No, I said I'd take him in!" Naruto exclaimed frustratedly as he paced back and forth in front of Tsunade's desk.<p>

Tsunade gave him a pitying look that made Naruto's blood boil.

"Your apartment is too small to house two people, Naruto. Stop acting like a child and think about this rationally!" Tsunade snapped, slamming a fist onto her desk.

"I am thinking about this rationally!" Naruto yelled, pausing in front of Tsunade's desk.  
>"I need to take care of him!"<p>

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples with her index fingers.  
>"How do you propose to do that?"<p>

"Give me a new apartment. A bigger one fit for two people." Naruto suddenly said, his eyes wide and bright.

"Where are you going to get the money for that?" Tsunade inquired, fed up with arguing with Naruto.

"I'll take on more A rank missions." Naruto said, bracing his hands on the desk before leaning forward.

"Don't be stupid." Tsunade scoffed, "You're going to be too busy with A rank missions to look after Sasuke. You're obviously not thinking about this logically, so I suggest you go home and get some rest. You haven't left the hospital since Sasuke was admitted."

Naruto looked at her with pain in his eyes, as if just _thinking_ about leaving Sasuke's side caused him physical and mental distress.

"I- I can't," Naruto stuttered. "He _needs_ me." There was a certain sort desperation in his voice that startled Tsunade.

_Are you sure it's not the other way around?_


	3. Chapter 3

_I dreamt about you  
>nearly every night this week<em>

* * *

><p>In the end, Tsunade relented. She agreed to loan Naruto some money which he would <em>have<em> to pay back after Sasuke got comfortable being by himself for extended periods of time while Naruto was away on A rank missions.

Naruto was more than thrilled and didn't waste a moment before he was searching for the perfect house for him and Sasuke.


	4. Chapter 4

_I need a battering ram  
>To beat the reasons that I miss you so sorely.<em>

* * *

><p>Naruto found a quaint little house near the outskirts of the Nara clans forest. It was big enough for two people and was camouflaged by the trees to allow comfort and privacy.<p>

Naruto tried to make the house as safe and cosy as possible for Sasuke. He moved some of his own furniture into the house and took some of the Uchiha's furniture (the ones that weren't sold to pay for desecration) out of storage.

By the end of the week, Naruto was bringing Sasuke home.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: The chapter after the next one will be longer, I promise!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Love, I have wounds,_

_Only you can mend._

* * *

><p>Sasuke rarely left his room. He would only leave for his appointments with Tsunade or to use the toilet.<p>

Naruto would leave food outside of Sasuke room and the plate would be cleared when Naruto returned to take away the dish and replace it with more food.

Most days Naruto felt like curling on in himself and sleeping until the sun stopped rising and the stars stopped shining.

But Sasuke needed him so he continued to wake up, despite it getting harder and harder every passing day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Next chapter will be longer! I swear! Please don't kill me . **_


	6. Chapter 6

_Maybe if my heart stops beating  
>It won't hurt this much.<em>

* * *

><p>It was the day of Sasuke's weekly appointment with Tsunade and Naruto stood outside of the Uchiha's room apprehensively.<p>

Sasuke would usually be waiting for Naruro in the living room when the blond emerged from his room in the mornings but today, Sasuke was no where to be seen.

"Sasuke..." Naruto called softly, knocking on the door, anxiously.

He heard the rustle of fabric, the only indication that Sasuke was alive and still in his room.

"Sasuke, we have to leave or you're going to be late for your appointment." Naruto stated wearily, leaning his forehead against the door.

"Go away, dobe." Came a muffled response.

Naruto sighed and opened the door to Sasuke's room, disregarding the other boys privacy, temporarily.

Naruto found Sasuke lying on his bed with his back to Naruto.

"What's wrong?" Naruto inquired gently as he approached the tense boy on the bed.

There was no response.

"Sasuke-"

"I said 'Go away, dobe'." Sasuke snarled viciously.

"No." Naruto said firmly, taking a seat on the edge of Sasuke's bed.  
>"Talk to me, Sasuke. Tell me what's wrong." Naruto murmured quietly with his head hung low.<p>

"Go away, dobe." Sasuke said, his voice not holding any hostility, just dejection.

Sasuke missed his appointment that day and Naruto was thoroughly reprimanded by Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I told you this chapter was going to be longer (; Next chapter should be up in a couple of hours! Thanks to everyone who followed, favourited and reviewed! You guys are hella rad!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_Nobody said it was easy,_

_But no one ever said it would be this hard._

* * *

><p>"Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto called softly, knocking on the door gently.<p>

There wasn't an answer so he let himself into Sasuke's room.

He found Sasuke standing by the window, his back facing the door.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked, walking over to Sasuke and peering at the blind boy curiously.

Sasuke pressed his lips together, looking slightly irritated even with a thick bandage covering his eyes.  
>"Just thinking." Sasuke replied, emotionlessly.<p>

"Sakura is coming over tomorrow." Naruto stated, leaning back against the window so he was facing Sasuke. "She said she wants to give you something."

Sasuke sneered, baring his white teeth. "Tch."

Naruto frowned and studied Sasuke's face.  
>The boy had lost a lot of weight, his whole appearance looked gaunt and pale (well, paler than usual).<p>

"You need to eat more." Naruto said, poking Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke didn't reply but twitched when Naruto's finger poked him.

"Why are you still here, Usuratonkachi?" Sasuke murmured quietly.

Naruto grimaced at the nickname.

"We've been living together for what- a week? Maybe two? And we haven't had a proper conversation yet." Naruto replied, his voice slightly bitter with regret.

"There's nothing to talk about." Sasuke said, crossing his arms, almost in a defiant manner.

Naruto smiled, a small sad smile, and reached forward, tucking a strand of hair behind Sasuke's ear, mostly just wanting to feel Sasuke's hair against his finger tips than anything else.

Sasuke tensed and ducked his head, dislodging Naruto's hand instantly.

"We have so much to talk about, Sasuke." Naruto whispered before walking out of the room, shutting the door behind him softly.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Sorry for updating so late! I've been very busy with College and University stuff! I'll make it up to you by uploading another chapter today and then two more tomorrow! Enjoy! _**


	8. Chapter 8

_You got a fire and it's burning in the rain,  
>I thought that it went out, but it's burning just the same.<em>

* * *

><p>The next day, Naruto almost had a heart attack when he saw Sasuke sitting at the kitchen table.<p>

Was he dreaming? He probably was dreaming.

"Sasuke?" Naruto questioned quietly, looking at the Uchiha as he sat there silent and unmoving.

"I'm hungry dobe, make me food." Sasuke said, turning to face Naruto's general direction.

Naruto's slight frown turned into a wide grin and a spark of unadulterated glee shot through him.

"I'll make pancakes! You don't mind pancakes do you?" Naruto asked, not waiting for a reply before setting to work by taking out all the ingredients from their respective places in the kitchen.

He saw Sasuke shrug from the corner of his eyes and smiled serenely.

Maybe things would start to look up soon. Sasuke leaving his room after weeks of being in solitude was a massive step. For both of them. It's been too long since Naruto felt anywhere near contended as he felt at that particular moment right then, with Sasuke sitting at the table waiting for pancakes which Naruto was happily making. It felt so domestic and Naruto's heart lept to his throat when he took in the whole situation. It was like the family he never had.

After days of worrying and restless nights, this felt like coming home.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I don't even know._**


	9. Chapter 9

_Now it's gonna get harder,  
>And it's gonna burn brighter,<br>And it's gonna feel tougher;  
>Each and every day<em>

_So let me say, that I love you  
>You're all I've ever wanted<br>All I've ever dreamed of to come  
>And yes you did come.<em>

* * *

><p>"Sakura-chan!" Naruto beamed, opening the front door wide before ushering Sakura into the quaint house.<p>

"Naruto." Sakura greeted with a smile. "Where's Sasuke?" She asked.

Naruto nodded towards the kitchen and led her through the living room.

"He finally left his room." Naruto murmured quietly before they entered the kitchen.

Sakura's smile was blinding.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said cheerfully, sitting down opposite him at the table.

Sasuke looked up at the sound of Sakura's voice and nodded at her direction as a greeting.

He was chewing on a piece of pancake that Naruto had made a few moments before Sakura showed up.

"I got you something." Sakura stated, sliding a thin long package towards Sasuke.

Sasuke heard the shuffle of something being pushed towards him and reached out, wrapping his hands around the package before tearing the wrapping off.

"It's-" Naruto began. "A walking stick?" Sasuke interrupted the blond.

Sakura looked at Sasuke in shock when she heard the contempt and venom that laced his voice.

"Uhh- yeah... Tsunade-Sensei thought it would be helpful." Sakura stated, looking from Naruto to Sasuke with slight panic in her features.

Before Naruto could thank her on behalf of Sasuke, the Uchiha threw the object onto the floor and stood up abruptly.

"S-Sasuke-ku-"

"I don't fucking need it." Sasuke snarled before stomping away, using his hands to make sure he didn't bump into anything.

Sakura stared after the Uchiha in bewilderment and so did Naruto.

He felt like all the progress they made in the past hour or so came crashing down around him like fragile glass.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I'm a liar, a horrible, horrible liar. I said I'd post two chapters on Sunday but I posted none. I apologise for that, I just kinda lost inspiration! I'll probably only update every weekend instead of everyday since it's easier for me and my busy timetable. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **_


	10. Chapter 10

_Let me die,_

_so when it's time to live,_

_another sun will rise._

* * *

><p>"That was really uncalled for." Naruto said, walking into Sasuke's room after consoling Sakura and apologising profusely on Sasuke's behalf.<p>

She smiled sadly, mumbled she was used to it and left.

Sasuke was standing by the window, one hand on the glass pane and his back towards Naruto.

After a while of Sasuke not saying anything, Naruto spoke up.

"What's the matter with you? She was just trying to help-"

"I don't need her fucking help. I don't need anyone's help!" Sasuke yelled, his face contorting into an ugly sneer.

Naruto's hands clenched by his sides, the pent up frustration and anger from these past few days bubbling under his skin.

"Why are you being like this? Do you know how hard this is on everyone? How hard this is on me?"

Sasuke threw his head back and let out a laugh that was void of any humour.

"Oh, I'm sorry? Is my blindness an inconvenience to you?" Sasuke sneered.

"I-I didn't mean it like that.." Naruto stepped forward, immediately regretting his words.

"Ofcourse you didn't." replied Sasuke. He turned around and walked towards his bed.

"Get out."

"Sasuk-"

"I said get the fuck out." Sasuke hissed, his voice full of anger, venom and sadness.

Naruto ducked his head and left. It was for the best to let Sasuke cool down for a bit and then try again later but Naruto knew deep down he was really just running away from his shame.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Wow! Hello everyone! It's been over a year since I uploaded anything! Holy shit.._**

**_I'm not in the Naruto fandom anymore, the ending was just the last straw for me to be quite honest. But I came back because I want to start writing again. So, I'm going to finish off this story and then probably write my own story with my OC's! I'm sorry about this chapter by the way, I haven't written in over a year so I'm SUPER rusty! I don't know when I'll upload but I will when I can. I'm in my second year of uni soooo don't expect much! Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, I will try to make the next chapters longer. Anyway.. thank you to anyone who is still reading this story!_**


	11. Chapter 11

_I have looked at you _

_in millions of ways and_

_I have loved you in each._

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passed by without incident. Naruto cooked Sasuke's lunch and left it in front of his room door for him to retrieve it whenever he felt like it.<p>

The blond could feel the emotional strain of having to look after Sasuke but never, _never_, did he regret his decision to take Sasuke in. He felt impatient. He hated waiting around like this. He wanted to know what happened to Sasuke before he came back to Konoha. He wanted to know what happened to his eyes.

Tsunade had scheduled an appointment for Sasuke tomorrow, Naruto would take that opportunity to ask her about what she knows. Pester her to hurry up and find a cure for the Uchiha.

He hated seeing Sasuke like this. Sasuke was always reserved, stoic and somewhat temperamental but never like this. He could tell how vulnerable Sasuke felt. His eyes, after all, were his most powerful weapon.

Naruto sighed as he put away the dishes from Sasuke's lunch, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. Sasuke didn't touch his food today. He often doesn't. He needed to talk to Sasuke. Needed to apologise for what he said earlier. He never meant for the words to come out the way they did. Ofcourse he didn't. He just meant that seeing Sasuke like that wasn't a pleasant experience, especially for him. Seeing his bestfriend suffering like that hurt him in ways he couldn't even describe.

After wiping his hands on his trousers, Naruto made his way to Sasuke's room. He knocked tentatively, not sure why he felt so hesitant. There was no answer, Naruto didn't expect there to be one but he made his way into the room anyway.

Sasuke was sitting on his bed, his back resting against the headboard.

"I'm sorry." Naruto murmured, his voice coming out raspy. Sasuke turned his head towards Naruto.

"You know I didn't mean it like that." He said, stepping further into the room.

Sasuke sighed and bowed his. "I'm just tired, dobe. Get out." He said wearily and Naruto's heart clenched but he didn't desist.

"No, Sasuke listen to me... please." Naruto begged, sitting down next to Sasuke, his hand reaching out to clasp the other boys shoulder.

Sasuke caught his wrist before Naruto's hand even touched him. "Don't."

Naruto pulled his hand back and rubbed his wrist. He cleared his throat and looked away.

"I trained so hard y'know?" Naruto said, his voice strained. "I trained everyday single day just so I could be strong enough to bring you home." he continued.

He inched his hand closer to Sasuke's. "When you left... I-" his voice broke. Naruto coughed slightly but didn't finish his sentence.

Sasuke wasn't facing him anymore, his head was tilted towards the window, the midday light catching his inky hair alluringly. His hair had grown quite a bit since the last time Naruto saw him. It fell just past his shoulder now. His hair looked silky soft, just like it always did ever since they were children. Naruto's finger twitched.

"I just want you to get better, Sasuke."

Sasuke let out an exhausted sigh and said, "You think I want to stay like this? I don't want you looking after me, Usuratonkachi. I hate relying on you. I don't need you."

Naruto flinched at the last statements but wouldn't allow the words get to him.

"You have an appointment with Grandma Tsunade tomorrow. You can't miss this one." Naruto said, a plead in his voice.

"I won't."

Naruto nodded and slid his hand the rest of the way and laced his fingers with Sasuke's. Sasuke tried to pull away but Naruto wouldn't allow him to remove his hand from his grip.

"Let me go, dobe." Sasuke said, his quiet voice belying his irritation.

Naruto ignored him and reached up to push a few stray hairs away from Sasuke's face. His fingers tucked the jet black strands behind the older boys' ears and his fingers skated down his cheeks and along his jawline before dropping down onto the bed.

"I miss your eyes, y'know." Naruto whispered before letting go of Sasuke's hand and leaving the room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: YAY! Another chapter done ! As you can see, I'm trying to finish this story as quick as possible so I can move on to other stuff._**

**_This story was originally supposed to be a Drabble (that's why the first few chapters are so short) but a lot of people didn't like how short they were so now I'm trying to make the chapters longer! I hope you enjoy this chapter, please comment on what you think? My writing is still quite rusty from not writing anything for over a year but I tried ((:_**


End file.
